The 44th Floor
by pechika
Summary: Summary : Peter is poisoned and trapped on the 44th Floor Spoiler : Spoilers of Company man Author's note: This fills my Trapped prompt on my gen prompt bingo. This answers sholio prompt on collarprompt
Title : The 44th Floor
Author : **pipilj**  
Word Count: ~850  
Summary : Peter is poisioned and trapped on the 44th Floor  
Spoiler : Spoilers of Company man  
Author's note: This fills my Trapped prompt on my gen prompt bingo. This answers **sholio** prompt on collarprompt

We meet Jessica while going undercover as a marketing punk in the novice systems case and learnt that she was Joseph Hayes girlfriend I felt for her. I know the feeling of having the love of your life meet a violent end. You could help but flinch when she described Joseph's symptoms –

" _Do you know how Joseph died, how he was poisoned? This chemical it drops the heart rate, spikes the blood pressure. You can't see. And a few minutes later, you can't feel. You're dead. You can't think about that. It's all I can think about."_

I empathized with Jessica how could I not? I still have nightmares about plane Kate was on blowing up. I wanted her murderers to pay, to feel the terror that she must have felt when the aircraft that was to have been our getaway was blown up to smithereens.

A plan was put in motions to finally nab Kent. Peter had reservations about Jessica's motivations whether she wanted to revenge or Justice.I brushed away his concerns.

I vaguely remember running toward the lobby in blind panic after learning what Jessica had done.

The security at the front desk was of no help. The guard seemed to be disregarding everything I said if there was more time I may have tried to charm my way up to the top floor but every second counted. Jumping the trestle as I made my way toward the elevator the irate guards hot on my heals call the police and call the paramedics. I needed to get to the 44th floor as soon as possible. Peter was trapped there. Jessica words kept playing in my head how long did Peter have?

Opening the elevator panel with my trusty tie pin mostly in blind panic hot wiring an elevator should have been a piece of cake. Why was it taking this long? Breathing a sigh of relief as the key pad granted access to the 44th floor. Damn crooked paranoid CEO.

After what seemed to be a prolonged wait the elevator finally reached its destination. Peter please be alive, I called out to him hoping to hear him respond. A pale barely breathing Peter was sprawled on the office floor. Kent was sprawled out on the office sofa. But I was focused only on Peter.

Peter is a big man he is taller and heavier than I am, dragging him towards the elevator as I was out of breath.

 _"Peter! Come on, 's gonna be okay."_

I think more for my benefit than his _"Stay with me, all right? Hang in there."_ Peter was barely conscious.

Seeing a weak listless Peter was almost too much to bear, his breathing seemed to become increasingly labored. What was taking so long where was the damn elevator?

Suddenly I heard his weak voice _"Get Kent"._

 _"You're dying"_ I screamed. I did not care if I was sounding hysterical.

But Peter being Peter would not be deterred _"You can't leave him behind."_ Damn his misplaced sense of morality did the man not have any sense of preservation?

A mad dash back to the office I got Kent frankly I am not sure why I went. But I could not say no to Peter when he looked at me so much conviction that I would do the right thing. Dumping Kent near Peter the elevator door finally opened. The elevator ride down seemed interminable. Peter eyes was staring blankly at this point his eyes became listless Peter was barely holding on.

The elevator finally reached the lobby and we were greeted by the waiting paramedics. Peter and Kent were put on the waiting gunneries. I followed Peter mutely hoping I was not too late to save the man.

Peter needed to be revived on the way to the ambulance the injection looked huge, as the drug was injected directly into his pale chest. Thankfully Peter regained consciousness only to place the hapless Kent under arrest.

He almost looked a little cocky as he said _" You give me the facts, I'll give you the law."_ I grinned things were going to be OK.

The deal with Peter started of as a con – use the FBI resources to locate Kate, skip the anklet lets face it there is nothing that is truly tamper proof and finally escape to the sunset and live happily ever after with Kate. Somewhere along the way I started to care for this new group of people. Peter and Elizabeth had become part of my family. Peter's He was a smart dedicated man and was more empathetic than he gave himself credit for.

 _"Do what's right. Let the pieces fall where they fall."_

Peter's philosophy sounded simple but had almost cost him his I bickered with Peter when he came back to work after a week after he returned to work, trading insults, brain storming things were back to normal. I could not be more grateful


End file.
